


怀光

by LoneWillow



Series: 汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [4]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M, 安史之乱, 建中之乱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWillow/pseuds/LoneWillow
Summary: - 私设警告：汾淮1v1不接受拆逆混邪。（就算没有对手戏也……- 非常扭曲历史。不要信。李怀光即便史向也是很乖戾的一个人物，这里写得可能更阴间一些。阅读体验不会很愉快。慎入。- chap1 正文完结。chap2 是史料分析。
Relationships: 汾淮
Series: 汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136699





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 私设警告：汾淮1v1不接受拆逆混邪。（就算没有对手戏也……
> 
> \- 非常扭曲历史。不要信。李怀光即便史向也是很乖戾的一个人物，这里写得可能更阴间一些。阅读体验不会很愉快。慎入。
> 
> \- chap1 正文完结。chap2 是史料分析。

《怀光》

名字确实是爹妈给的。  
给他取名的人自然不会想到这两个美好的字眼日后会成为一个淬了毒的诅咒，在这个孩子的心头烙下阴魂不散的恨意，不经意中滋生出盘根错节的枝蔓，丝丝入扣地绞杀了他全部的生命力。——而他甚至不知道该去恨谁。  
他与那个人相似的不只是姓名。他们的父辈都是从帝国的东北角不远万里迁居朔方，以战功得赐国姓。他们的血脉深处都藏着一个冰封千里飞雪连天的遥远故乡。  
后来他也算过，幼年时父亲恰在郭子仪麾下。但他还是知道，他的名字和他们都无关。  
他知道。因为他问过。  
斟词酌句，拐弯抹角，欲言又止，却被郭子仪一眼看了个对穿。  
“你小时候我没见过。见你时你都娶媳妇了。”

没见过吗？可他从小就认得他。他父亲死得早。他记得母亲以惘然的神色说起亡夫：“很高。好看。像郭将军。”  
他甚至还记得那时他天真地恨着浑瑊。浑瑊有爷有娘，却仍旧被众人掌上明珠一样捧在手心。他没有父亲，连偷也偷不来。  
他哪里不如他！  
那个他如仰望太阳般自幼仰望着的男人，如今说，我没见过你。  
然而就连这点心思也当场被看了个对穿。郭子仪慈祥地拍拍他的肩膀：“你和阿进不一样。我看重的是你治军的帅才。你好好干。将来朔方军的符节是要交到你手里的。”  
他勉强笑了一下，心却又沉下几寸。  
他知道这句话是偷来的。

——他日得我军者，光弼也。

在兄长也阵亡之后母亲卖掉了房子和最后几只羊，将那笔菲薄得可笑的抚恤金换成碎银缝进贴身亵衣里，带着他头也不回地离开了边境军镇。几年间辗转畿辅，母亲给人洗衣帮佣，种田喂猪，做妓女，做鸨母，开黑店，放印子钱，什么都肯干。他没有机会读书，却在辗转流离的生涯中打熬出一身带刺的硬骨头。等到他们终于在长安城西南角典下小小一间房屋安顿下来的时候，他只花了不到半个月的时间就让全归义坊再没人敢乱看他们娘俩一眼。  
后来他常听见人怀念鲜花着锦的盛世，怀念烈火烹油的长安。他冷笑着，却不自觉地侧过头去，嗅着自己身上可还残留着阴沟和潲水的味道。  
尽管如此，当战火摧枯拉朽地烧过河南河北的时候他还是怀着一腔不可名状的激烈情绪，半夜里偷出父亲的横刀，就着寒意透骨的月色磨了又磨。  
他是偷偷离家的。从此再没见过母亲。

他如愿以偿地被收进朔方军，跟着郭子仪击同罗，战潼关，复两京，走邺城。在香积寺那场血腥的战斗里他的刀早卷了刃，砍一个人的脖子怎么也砍不过，霎时间毫无来由地急红了眼，发疯一样一刀刀抽过去，生生将一张眉目可亲的脸砸成一滩令人作呕的污泥。  
一条精致的障刀伸过来格住了他的刀。角度力道拿捏得炉火纯青。金属轻触发出清脆的声响，两条刀刃上的残血汇到一处，滴落下来，被吸进燥热的泥土中。  
他骤然累脱了力，恼羞成怒地抬起头，只见一个瘦高的少年背着夕阳，手里拎着一串割下来的人耳朵，像拿糖哄孩子一样递到他面前。  
“怀光哥哥。我记得你。”  
他一扬手打落了那一串大约能值一个云麾将军的战利品。从牙缝里挤出一句：“恶心。”  
少年的嘴角极细微地抽动了一下，但最终只眨眨眼，仍旧保持着礼貌的微笑，拾起那串耳朵离开了。

浑瑊让他失望了。  
小时候他曾无数次设想这个众星捧月的孩子一定会被宠坏，一定会小时了了大未必佳，一定会长成骄横跋扈面目可憎的恶少。  
然而没有。那少年只长出一身毛茸茸的温良恭俭让，脸上糊满血污也遮不住蓝眼睛里冰雪般的清冽。露出小虎牙的笑容如雨后破云而出的太阳。  
太阳一定是好的么？他漫无边际地想着小时候听来的那些童话。十日代出，流金铄石，焦稼禾，杀草木。只消片刻的凝视就会刺瞎眼睛。他的生命里，一个太阳已经太多了。

他第一次和郭子仪搭上话，是在郭子仪被迫离开朔方军的那天。  
九节度合围安庆绪，六十万大军兵败如山倒。朝廷将覆军之责推到郭子仪身上，解其兵权，诏以李光弼代领朔方军。  
听到消息的时候他出奇冷静，只一转念间就算出了那人不告而别的路径，快马加鞭赶过去，果然在官道上拦住了他。  
“令公。”他在马前一拜，低垂着头掩饰紧张。“为将谁能无败。我们去把中使请回来，告以军心所向，教他回去替你说话。”  
那人显然有一瞬间的惊疑，但最终什么也没问，只就事论事道：“使不得。你们不要胡闹。”  
他一步踏上去攥住缰绳，抬头望着那人的时候心脏狂跳，压上全身的力气才勉强控制着声音不至于颤抖。“你，你不能走。”  
“我去给中使饯行。不走。”郭子仪温和地一笑，却用暗劲将缰绳从他手里夺回来。  
“你不许走！”他失声叫出来。“高仙芝、封常清雄兵在握尚被冤杀。你没了兵权，拿什么和他们斗！”  
郭子仪眼里霎时变了神色。“闭嘴！”  
他扑通一声跪在地上，死死盯住随时都会将他踏出一个透明窟窿的马蹄。“带我一起去。有什么风吹草动，我砍他们。”  
一霎静默。他在烈日下面打起寒战，被郭子仪扶起来的时候几乎已经整个人都扑了上去。然而那人不知有心还是无意朝旁边错开半步，千钧一发地躲开了。  
“傻孩子。”郭子仪显然察觉出他的异样，只在他肩头潦草地拍了一下。“这里正需要人。等李侍中来了，你跟着他好好立功。”  
他仍像断了线的木偶一般杵在原地发怔的时候郭子仪已经匆匆上了马。走出几步去，见他终没有再拦，方勒住马转回头来。“小郎君，你叫什么。”  
他立即知道那人在打量他的眼睛。那时他甚至不了解背后的原因，仅凭直觉报以一个恶毒的冷笑。  
“末将李怀光。仆固怀恩的怀。李光弼的光。”  
回答他的只有渐行渐远的马蹄声。

见到李光弼的一瞬间他就懂了。他们的脸庞身形并无太多相似之处，却都生着鹿一般的圆眼睛，黑多白少，外眼角微微挑出一个戒备的弧度。甚至眸中拒人千里的寒意都有几分相仿。校场点兵，那人的目光从他脸上扫过，并没有多停留哪怕一瞬，却已镜子般倒映出他眼里的绵绵恨意。  
凭什么。李怀光酸溜溜地想。这些年他心里装满了不平不满和不甘，求不得，放不下，不如人，不死心。年深日久，终酿作满腔无以名状又煎心蚀骨的怨毒。可那个人，他如今是大唐的兵马副元帅，他得到了他寤寐求之辗转反侧的一切。他又在恨什么？  
他来不及咀嚼这些歪门邪道的无用心思。史思明十万铁骑压顶南下。他们再次投入了令人麻木的战斗和杀戮。  
他从未和李光弼交谈过。甚至不知道那个人是不是真的认识他。然而让他惊诧的是，他在河阳战场上的一举一动都似乎被明察秋毫地监视着。每战归来，赏功的绢帛已经在寝帐中等着他。起初他还约略点数一下，后来发现与营门口张贴的赏格从无半分出入，便懒得再数。有时候厮杀太累了，甚至直到领了赏才知道自己一共杀了多少人。  
他并非不为钱帛动心。然而他也清楚地知道，和赏格并排张贴的是十七禁五十四斩。闻鼓不进，悖军者斩。往复愆期，慢军者斩。倔强难制，横军者斩。陵侮百姓，奸军者斩。军中永远不缺这样的惊悚故事：主将阵前搏命，虞候兵提刀守在一旁，不容半步退缩。前一天的赏赐还堆在帐中，第二天捉了百姓一只鸡，人就回不来了。夜里巡营时偶然听见新兵蛋子哭诉：“来的时候都说郭仆射跟亲爷娘一样，谁知撞进夜叉手里。”  
他暗自笑了一声，盘算着这是不是能算个毁谤主帅之罪。然而营门口一阵骚动打断了他的胡思乱想。喧哗混乱间他听见有人在喊李光弼的名字。  
“别杀我！我是平卢兵马使董秦。我来投李侍中！”  
李怀光当然记得这个降了又降、被史思明援为左膀右臂的叛军悍将。当下前去止住满弓注矢的卫兵，隔着栅栏拿刀尖挑起那人的下巴。  
“今天黄道吉日，闲来无事投个降？——让我看看，你这辈子还能换几回主子。”  
董秦也不是省油的灯。当场跳起来问候他全家。“闭你娘的鸟嘴！我老婆孩子都不要了。连杀二十里路才跑出来。带我去见他！”  
无月的黑夜里他看不清那人的脸色，只见胡须间尚未凝固的血珠一星一点映着火光。他扯动嘴角嗤道：“你看上了李光弼哪点？不要老婆就要他？”  
隔着一条横刀的距离他也知道那人脸红了。那张粗犷丑陋的脸与这种表情绝不相宜，滑稽得让他终于笑出声来。  
“你说呀。你看上他什么了？他好看么？好玩么？你说呀！”这一笑就霎时丧失了一切理智，直笑得上气不接下气，刀都掉在地上，声音又尖又涩把他自己都吓了一跳。“你说呀！你到底看上他什么了？他有什么好！他到底有什么好？！”  
吼到一半，甚至在察觉对方脸色变化之前他已被什么东西骤然攫住了喉咙，等回过神来时背后已是一层白毛汗，尖锐的寒意从肩胛之间刺进心脏。  
言语喧哗，乱军者斩。  
若无其上，轻军者斩。  
奸舌利嘴，谤军者斩。  
他知道那是谁。却根本没有勇气回头去看。然而李光弼也根本没有注意到他的存在，就好像他只是一道比黑夜更幽暗的影子。那人不动声色地上前打量了董秦一番，确认无误，打开营门做了个“请”的手势。  
董秦拿看疯子一样的目光瞟着他。路过他面前时背着李光弼往他脚下吐了口痰。  
“你也配。”

尽管有一千种腹诽不满但他从未以任何行动抵制过李光弼的统帅。他甚至觉得张用济、仆固怀恩那些私下里的小动作狭隘愚蠢到了幼稚的地步。果如他所料，即便在邙山兵败、李光弼引咎解职之后他们也没能等来郭子仪。甚至在继任的李国贞全家被屠之后，郭子仪也只是短暂地接管了一段时间，随即新君践祚，仅仅六天后便下诏解郭子仪兵权，入为山陵使。  
这一次他拦在郭子仪马前的时候已没有一丝紧张慌乱，从容又坚定地仰起脸，微笑着告诉那人自己已经辞去了一切军职。“怀光如今一介草民，无俸无产，若不能为令公牵马执蹬混口饭吃，就没有活路了。”  
郭子仪这次亦没有下马，只是久久凝视他的眼睛，最终恻然叹息了一句：“傻孩子。”

那段时间他曾颇为自己得意。李光弼做不到，浑瑊也做不到的事，他就那样义无反顾地去做了。中官用事，郭子仪被百般谮毁忧心如焚的时候，他在。吐蕃入寇，郭子仪赤手空拳临危受命的时候，他在。他甘心在阵前为他出生入死，也情愿在深宅大院里为他的妻妾们汲水执裞。那个男人甚至比他的父亲还要年长。他图什么！他所求的一切不过是这自幼所仰望的光亮也能真真切切照在他身上，承认他独一无二，承认他无可替代，承认他，尽管出身微末，却凭借自身的努力比所有别人都强！  
到了郭子仪终于重掌朔方军的时候没有人能再怀疑他已是主将最倚重的亲信。然而七月里一封来自南方的黑色信笺轻易就击碎了他所有的幻觉：那不是他的太阳。就算他将双手灼成焦黑的枯骨也偷不来那从未属于他的光芒。  
后来他想，郭子仪甚至在接到信之前就已经预感到了一切。他亲眼看到那双似乎有使不完的力气的大手抖得像摇摇欲坠的枯叶一样，连拆信刀都拿不稳。  
他立刻就凑过去帮忙，却被坚决推开一边。“你去……叫阿进……叫浑将军来。”  
他当场就翻了脸。“有什么事，我不能办么？”  
然而那时那地即便是郭子仪也没有心思对他假以辞色，只将指甲深深掐进手心里。“快去！”  
浑瑊正在鞠场里校旗。他故意站在很远的地方扯着嗓子朝他喊：“浑瑊！令公找你！李光弼死了。”  
“什么？”那人清亮无辜的眼神显示他只是真的没有听清。令旗翻动几下，金鼓俱停，几千人鸦雀无声，只有飞扬的尘土还记着一刹那前的惊心动魄。  
他曾试图在那硝烟弥漫的寂静里摆出一个挑衅的笑容，却发现自己做不到。浑瑊抱着铁胄朝他走近的时候他甚至心生难言的恐惧，最终草草垂下眼帘将那人挡在十步开外。  
“李光弼死了。”  
那孩子连表情都来不及换，扔下令旗就冲进了主帅厅中。

他还是鬼使神差地跟了过去。却并没有见到什么了不得的场面。信仍旧安安静静躺在帅案上，甚至看不到被拆过的痕迹。那双手也已不再颤抖。只不动声色地一遍遍将信封从头捋到脚，从左摸到右，仿佛手指头上长着能透视纸张的眼睛，又仿佛捏得再用力一些就可以改写结局。  
“阿进。烦你回京一趟。”抬起头时，脸上甚至带着一丝尴尬的假笑。“他母亲还在。我怎么见她……我不能再去他家吊一次丧了。”  
可是眼神做不得假。那种孩子般的软弱无助看得李怀光打起寒战，觉得自己实在没有必要嫉妒浑瑊的得宠。那眼神他一刹那也承受不住。  
浑瑊轻轻应了一声，随即转身离开。一路小跑出了内院又出了外院，回身阖了大门，这才坐在门口台阶上放声大哭起来。  
李怀光以为自己这辈子最不可能哭的人就是李光弼了。然而那孩子抱着膝盖哭到浑身颤抖，高挑的个子蜷成小小一团如受伤的幼兽一般，他在一旁冷眼看久了，心底竟也酸楚起来，毫无必要地揉了揉眼睛。  
他多羡慕浑瑊啊。对郭子仪的恋慕像春雪一样无瑕，对李光弼的崇拜又像野火一样无畏。他多想要那种被神明眷顾般的纯真和勇敢，随时随地都可以坦然将自己的灵魂捧到心爱的人面前。而他的心里只有一个卑微怨毒的泥潭，滋养着荒唐的野心，面目可憎的贪婪，和连他自己都不敢直视的扭曲的欲念。  
他的爱，就算用全身的鲜血去洗也再不复那种生命原初的纯净光彩。他将它擦了又擦抹了又抹，最终满心厌弃地扔在了无光的旷野上。  
他甚至从未像浑瑊这样肆无忌惮地哭过一场。收复长安时他冒着违令被斩的风险偷偷离营跑去归义坊，却只见一片焦土连家门在哪里都已辨认不出。即便那时候他也不曾哭过。他只记得那年秋天多风多雨，偶尔晴天时空气干净稀薄得填不满生疼生疼的胸腔。当年住在长安时他从未在夜晚凝视星空。或者说，曾经的长安根本没有过所谓黑夜。人间灯火太过喧嚣，让一切星辰黯然失色。然而那年的中秋夜他坐在曾是归义坊的地方无心抬头，只见茫茫星河如千万点晶莹的雪花朝着他冉冉飘落。那一刻他便已知道，他这一生里，再没有“那个”长安了。  
只剩下他一个了。哭，又哭给谁。

几天后他再次被主将传唤的时候，从那人脸上已读不出任何情绪。面容俊美端严一如往日，只是再不见那种他曾无限贪恋的，柔软又浩荡的融融暖意。  
他也分明记得，在那之后郭子仪再没有叫过他，“傻孩子。”  
“朝旨下来了。”郭子仪平静地命令他，“不但要击退吐蕃。更要收复灵州。”  
“遇到仆固怀恩，是降，是擒，还是杀？”  
郭子仪轻飘飘地扫了他一眼。“能擒就擒。该杀就杀。不必再来问我。”  
“怀恩跟着你，总有二十年了。”一点寒意沁入指尖，沿着血脉一寸寸漫上来。“他……是被逼到这一步的。”  
“怀恩和阿进的父亲，从小一处长大。为对方挡过多少箭流过多少血，他们自己都数不清。——如今是什么境地。问不得这些了。”郭子仪没有再看他，疲惫地挥挥手，示意他可以走了。  
他还站在原地，将冰冷的手指蜷在掌心里取暖。“那，要是李光弼呢？”  
郭子仪警惕地抬起眉梢。  
“他再晚死一年半载的，朝廷就该让你去讨伐他了。不是么？真到那一天，你……”  
话没说完，郭子仪已面无表情地起身，将兵符掷到他脚下，面无表情地离开了房间。

仆固怀恩还是知趣地及时死了，并没有劳他痛惜纠结。十六年后再次回到灵州，这座在战火中悄然衰颓的小城已与他记忆中的儿时故乡毫无关系。使府正厅作为肃宗的龙飞之地，如今已被围作“灵武受命宫”，不许闲人踏足。李怀光横竖没曾去过，对此亦没有任何感慨。  
留后厅中一片狼籍。想来仆固怀恩窃据朔方期间并没有崇饰官署的心境。他很快就在帷幄前的地板上找到一片紫黑色的血迹，早已干涸在木纹里，一般人看来似乎只是污渍。他饶有兴致地在血迹前蹲下身，用指甲抠出一小片污糟的木屑，放在鼻子前面嗅了嗅。  
正在这时他听见脚步声，眼疾手快地踢过一片毡毯盖住了血迹。浑瑊朝他走过来的时候用眼神问他“你在干什么？”他装作没有看见，不动声色地将那片木屑弹到了眼不见为净的地方。  
他知道那正是浑瑊父亲的血。浑释之在官方文书中“阵亡”于对抗吐蕃的战斗。然而他们都知道那个温厚慈祥的朔方留后其实死在仆固怀恩刀下。  
他莫名心虚地坐在那条脏兮兮的毡毯上，从腰间扯下酒囊，没有让给浑瑊，自顾自一口一口喝起来。  
厅里又冷又暗。破损的屋顶漏进纷纷扬扬的雪。他伸出手去接了几片。手太凉，雪花停了好一会儿才化。  
“你小时候来过这里吗？”  
浑瑊四下看一圈，没找到一件像样的坐具，索性也在他旁边席地而坐。“有几年。每到冬天安思顺入朝，李太尉做留后，我就来这里找他玩。”  
李怀光没成想这里也能遇上那个人。心里一阵烦躁，当场冷笑起来。“你要不要看看毯子下面有什么。”  
浑瑊扫了他一眼，黯然垂下纤长的睫毛。“我早来看过了。”  
他含糊骂了句什么，就上一口酒咽了下去。

“阿进。你说，我们这一辈子就是这样了吗。”他一点也不爱喝酒，随身带着纯粹为了御寒。几口下去只觉头目森森，舌头好像已不受自己控制。  
“怎样？”  
“就……”他抓起地上积的一小堆新雪，和着肮脏的尘土捏成一团污泥，啪的一声甩进对面的佛龛里。  
“这样。”  
浑瑊的蓝眼睛一转，似乎听懂了。  
“小时候阿爷带着我出兵，一路上哄我：打完了就回家。打完了就好了。后来，天宝末年送我去井陉的时候，他就没有再说。那时候我还以为我长大了，他不肯哄我了。”浑瑊从他手里抓过酒囊，灌了一口。“在前线的时候度日如年，熬啊熬不到头，可是算一算，打着打着，十年都过去了。”  
浑瑊抱膝坐着，下颌放进两条小臂之间。静默中忽然转过头去不再看他。他知道那孩子哭了。  
就是这样。开头那一两年他们都憋着一口气，什么硬仗都肯打，什么艰难困苦都不怕，都一心想着快把该杀的人都杀完，就好了。就结束了。就可以“回去”了。然而不知几时起大家渐渐沉默下去，那一股子只争朝夕的心力，懈了。没有人再追忆盛世的幻景，也没有人再憧憬战争结束后的计划。人们开始明白他们所遭遇的并不是一记突如其来的创伤，而更像是一种极为顽劣的疾病，一时半刻并不致命，却只拖着，缠着，耗着，一口口啜着温热的血，直将人折磨到形容枯槁心如死灰。  
无处可回。回不去了。  
这十年里他娶了妻，纳了妾，东拼西凑出一个拖泥带水的“家”。长子出生的时候李怀光刚从河北回到灵武，抱着那一口气就能吹化掉的婴儿，心里满是柔软的歉疚：阿爷无能，没把你生在一个好时候。你慢点长，等这一切都结束再懂事，好不好。  
次子出生的时候他正在河阳战场上日夜搏命，只派人送去足够的钱帛和一个“知道了”的口信。在最残酷的白刃战里他也没想起过那个未曾谋面的孩子，这甜蜜的悬念竟没能激起哪怕一丁点的求生欲。

天黑得格外早。他提着一盏小小的灯走进漫卷天地的大雪中，只盯着一步以内的路径，自始至终不曾抬头。没有远方。没有终点。没有尽头。有什么可看的。  
不时有雪花扑进灯里，激起一声微弱的嘶鸣。火焰跳起来极短的一个刹那，好似蛙舌卷噬一只朝生暮死的蚊蚋。

几天后中使前来宣诏：李怀光以收复灵武之功升任朔方军都虞候。授官的第二天他将当年倒背如流的十七禁五十四斩贴上修葺一新的灵州营门。  
围观的人群里一个新兵惴惴地开口：“叔。那个是谁？”  
“河中来的，新任都虞候李怀光。”  
“原来是他。听说郭令公最看重他。我以为是怎样的宿将，原来还年轻。”  
“也不奇怪。他那眼神倒真有几分像……像前一个李虞候。”  
新兵正待开口，正被“那眼神”扎了个穿心透肺，背后一层白毛汗，几乎站不住脚。  
李怀光倒没和他计较，只踏到老兵面前问道：“前一个李虞候是谁？”  
“前一个李虞候就是李太尉呀。”老兵一点也不怕他，始终慈祥地笑着。“你年轻，没见过他那时候有多威风。”  
新兵分明听见牙齿咯咯作响的声音，不由自主地躲到了老兵身后。然而李怀光没有再说一个字，只回身敲了敲榜上那一行【奸舌利嘴，谤军者斩】，看也没看他们一眼，拨开人群离开了。  
回到河中之后他沉着脸闯进郭子仪厅中：“你故意的。”  
“什么？”八面玲珑如郭子仪，也猜不透这样没头没脑的指控。  
“你让我做李虞候。你故意的。”  
“怎么了？嫌官小？”  
“你，”他咬牙切齿，心里却按捺不住某种难以言说的兴奋。“你拿我当李光弼的替身！”  
下意识的疑惑，随即恍然，转为惊诧，又在一瞬间被滔天的怒火吞噬。  
“李怀光！你敢！”  
他目不转睛地盯着他。言语可以千锤百炼，眸中的光骗不了人。  
你敢。那是他一生里唯一一次让他发怒。他从他的眼睛里读出了这愤怒的真实含义：你也配。

那是他几乎认输的一次。他曾以为只要李光弼死了，他们之间单方面的战争就可以终结。然而现实完全相反。一个人活着，总归有种种泥泞，浑浊，芜杂，再浓烈纯粹的感情也禁不住日复一日的消磨磕碰。然而他死了。从此便成了一个永不褪色的影子，完美无缺的轮廓一刀一刀凿在心口上，终生终世不可磨灭。  
他再怎么争强好胜也没办法与一个死人抗衡。

多年之后，郭子仪在弥留之际从儿孙的重围之中握住他的手，以最后一丝力气试图拉近他，与他对视。  
他似笑非笑地凑到老人耳边，用只有他俩能听到的声音道：“你想看他的眼睛。对不对。”  
老人微微动了动灰暗的嘴唇，然而眼中近乎绝望的乞求出卖了一切。  
“你。休。想。”  
他轻巧地甩开老人枯柴般的双手，头也不回地走了。

在新君收缴郭子仪兵权的时候他当机立断攫取了战略要地邠宁和河中，而将浑瑊排挤到偏远荒僻的振武军。改朝换代弱肉强食的游戏中他毫不手软地洒着同袍的血，从面目全非的死尸手里一次又一次抠出那枚錾金错银的鱼符，牢牢攥回自己掌心。与此同时浑瑊却莫名其妙地被召回长安养在一个无关痛痒的闲职上，在郭子仪死后索性以子侄之礼为主将服了两年丧。  
他以继任节度使身份出席那场盛大葬礼的时候看见一身重孝哀不自胜的浑瑊，以一种不知是炫耀还是嫉妒的神色揉了揉那人初现白发的后脑勺。  
“傻孩子”。

朔方军现在是他的了。  
这些年他苦心孤诣地经营着这支辉煌过后日益没落的队伍。郭子仪宽厚涵容，多年不亲军政，一镇纲纪只出自他一人之手，虽亲戚犯法亦格杀不贷。代宗皇帝对这些中兴重臣外示荣宠，转过脸去却无时无刻不在戒备和猜忌。郭子仪一次又一次恳求给朔方军增兵的奏议都被王顾左右而言他地搁置一边。与此同时一个又一个近畿藩镇和神策军镇如雨后春笋般在渭河平原上破土而出，既寸寸蚕食着朔方军的地盘，又如一双双锐利的眼睛替天子时刻监视着这支队伍。——朔方会不会有朝一日成为下一个河朔？下一个平卢？下一个淮西？  
为什么不呢。  
大历年间郭子仪最后一次率军出邠州抵御吐蕃的袭扰，一路见到百姓关门阖户纷纷避入山林。那些人不清楚亦不关心何为顺逆何为忠叛，只知道和朔方军旗帜相伴而来的从来都是战乱流离和苦难。  
那一次他在老人眼中读到了心力交瘁的失望和疲惫。那是世界上最温和最坚忍最有耐心的人啊，沙场上陷入怎样的绝境，官场上遇到怎样的恶意，都不曾动摇他的信心哪怕一分一毫。而如今在这片他以毕生心血守护的土地上，那一道道羔羊般无辜又惊惶的目光却如片片利刃，终将那颗热诚的心凌迟千片。  
“怀光，”老人在道旁驻了马，木然注视着一队队久经沙场满面倦容的士兵缓缓行过秋收后的田野。“我们做错了什么。”  
他没有看郭子仪，嘴角微微挑出一个轻蔑的冷笑。“他们不值得你。”  
他一点也不气馁。他所需要的只是一个机会。

建中四年，朔方军正在削藩战场上与河北叛镇纠缠，忽然传来泾师兵变、天子西狩的晴天霹雳。李怀光当机立断率军奔命，日行百五十里不要命一样地赶路，发誓要做第一支入关勤王的队伍。一路上霖雨泥泞，将士苦不堪言。他连斩三员暗地里抱怨的部将，左右亲信看不过眼，委婉劝他：“公事要紧，有什么话打完了仗再理论。”  
他抬手就是一马鞭，将那青年抽倒在泥水中。“你他妈懂什么！我们只有这一次机会！只有这一次！！”  
他做到了。他们在帝国命悬一线的最后关头赶到了奉天城下。朱泚麾下的乌合之众看到朔方旗号皆望风披靡。他以重赏从军中招募不怕死的勇士，怀揣露布穿过箭矢的暴风雨登上摇摇欲坠的奉天城头。半里之外他清楚地听到城中欢声雷动，在意念中他亲眼看到惊惶的皇帝如其父祖一般，面对热血写就的朔方二字再次落下感动的泪水。  
他做到了。那一刻他笃信他已将自己的名字刻在张仁愿、王忠嗣和郭子仪的旁边，成为朔方军和唐帝国永恒的信仰。

他早早打选好光鲜齐楚的衣冠甲胄，只等一道口谕便率军入城迎驾，接受雨点般的赞誉和崇拜。然而漫长的几日夜之后只等来一纸轻飘飘的诏令，天子命他们乘胜追寇，收复京师。——中使宣罢，垂下眼帘赔笑道：等立了大功再面圣也不迟。  
那一刻他居然保持着冷静和礼节，只拿目光逼视中使，命他与他对视。“你只说，是卢杞，赵赞，还是白志贞？”  
那人没说话。不卑不亢地一低头，转身扬长而去。

最初的盛怒稍事平息，他终还是强打精神带着他的朔方军转屯咸阳，与李晟率领的神策军相次扎营，共图光复。  
直到这时他才感到了真正的落差。相比之下不能入城面圣那一丁点挫折简直渺小到了可笑的地步。神策军，这支由哥舒翰在河西建制的军队，经过前朝权宦鱼朝恩的苦心经营，如今已是天子亲兵。每到赏赐发饷时扛着数倍于朔方军的钱帛粮草从他面前经过，一张张热情洋溢的脸上那无与伦比的自信光彩灼得他五内如焚。他以无数人的鲜血汗水为自己打造的光环在这一刻化为乌有。他又回到暗无天日的少年时代，以升斗给役于市，满心愤恨地仰望着朱门绣户里出入的公子衙内，论武艺论才干，自己哪点不如人！  
在他几番言辞激烈地上表之后朝廷勉为其难地贬逐了卢杞等祸国奸臣，更给他加上了帝国将领最高的官职：太尉。然而他最为迫切的请求——为朔方军添饷增兵，与神策军一碗水端平——却被视而不见。这次前来宣慰的是天子新近宠信的翰林学士陆贽。年轻的儒生看上去只会侍宴吟诗的样子，一开口却是三韬六略指点江山，三言两语就将朔方众将教训得服服帖帖，没人再多说一个不字。  
唯独李怀光一声冷笑打断了冠冕堂皇的辞令。“太尉乃一国武臣之首。怀光区处诸军，不能足兵食，均赏赐，致朔方军缺衣少粮，四出剽掠，贻国之羞。——这个太尉，某做不来。”  
“李太尉。”年轻的翰林学士将临轩册拜的竹简和御赐铁券递到他手中，抬起清秀的眉目，毫无惧色地接住他咄咄逼人的瞠视。“前一个李太尉受命时，河阳兵不过两万，粮才支十日。临淮太尉率朔方将士均少弃甘，以寡覆众，所过秋毫无犯，中兴推功第一。当今天子久闻太尉治军清勤整肃，颇得临淮遗法，特加此衔，惟君勉旃。”

李。光。弼。  
这个久违的名字再次如惊雷般滚过他的心头。这些年他那么努力地恨着他，千方百计挖空心思地恨着他，悬梁刺股时时刻刻提醒自己不要忘记地恨着他。然而事到如今他发现自己竟如罔两一般始终追随着那个幽暗阴冷的影子，每一步都踏在那人曾走过的日暮穷途上。  
他将铁券重重掷在地上，喉结剧烈地颤抖着，一个字一个字往外迸。“李光弼拥兵不朝，坐视圣驾播迁。而我们，我们辗转三千里赶来捐躯报国。——他哪点比得上我！”  
陆贽和李晟默契地对视了一眼。谁都没有说话，谁也没有看他。然而他从那一霎隐秘的目光交汇处清清楚楚地读到了那梦魇般的三个字。  
你。也。配。

如同疲惫的孩子只渴望回家，他丢下一地鸡毛的关中战场，率朔方军叛归河中府。那段时间军中流言四起，人心摇易，他却再未像过去那样以铁腕压制。部将僚属川流不息地来找他建言献策，有人劝他收复京城将功折过，有人劝他自诣行在面圣陈情，更有人附耳谋议联朱泚、通河朔、结回纥吐蕃以图长远。而他只报以冷笑和沉默。  
日复一日他只把自己关在那间郭子仪用过多年的节度厅事里，手里玩着那半片兵符神飞天外。鱼身上被剖开的地方錾着半行篆字，掌书记曾告诉他那是一句古老的诗。  
出车彭彭，旗旐央央。天子命我，城彼朔方。

天子命我。天子命我。上古时代一句骄傲的宣言如今竟成刻毒的诅咒，在折磨了一任又一任朔方节度使之后终于如期落在他身上。  
天子无道，我也必须听命吗？

那些天里他如复盘棋局般一遍遍推演着李光弼的命运。假如广德二年那人顺从朝命交出兵权，就能换取余生安稳吗？假如广德元年那人如他一般出兵勤王，从此就能得到君主的信任吗？假如乾元二年那人力挽狂澜殄灭残寇，就能列土封疆永保山河之誓吗？假如至德元载哥舒翰守住了潼关，那人与郭子仪径覆贼巢拨乱反正，就能将那个梦一样的盛世捧回手心里，不会醒，不会碎，永不幻灭永无终结吗？  
假如，假如天宝末年一切都没有发生，天下太平，盛世仍在，那人就能坦然将太阳拥进怀抱，温暖他冷傲的灵魂，无忧无虑地走完一生吗？

不能。不会。毫无希望。  
他们的生命里有无数岔道，无数可能性，只没有一条路通往尘世的幸福。

他轻蔑地一笑，将兵符撂在地上拿靴子碾了几下。仆从进来为他披挂好甲胄。郭子仪没来得及讨伐李光弼，可他和浑瑊终于有幸兵戎相见了。  
几场春雨过后，城墙的砖缝里都生出绿意。他在河中城头上看着满天生机勃勃的云，一朵赶一朵地朝西边流过去。云里有毛茸茸的小猫小狗，雪团一样滚在一起，眨眼间长大了，生出利爪和獠牙，纠集起党羽相互厮咬，湛蓝的天幕上散落洁白晶莹的血肉残骸，最后都被一阵疾风卷到地平线以下。  
城下他看见浑瑊湛蓝色的眼睛。他记得那蓝色曾像太白山顶晨雾凝成的一片冰，清浅得触手即化。如今却已如渤海湾无人可及的汪洋深处，望不到底的深渊里随时都会卷起惊天巨浪。  
他也看见了眼角的皱纹，鬓边的银丝，听见那人早已不复清亮的嗓音。  
老了。  
众星捧月的月，掌上明珠的珠，原来也是会老的。

谁人不老。只是他们，一生里年富力强的几十年好时光，就这样葬送在这个衰败，破碎，污秽不堪的时代。  
阿进。他忽然想问问那个奉王命前来讨伐他的儿时玩伴。你不恨么？

无论打架还是打仗浑瑊都不是他的对手。然而不久后马燧率河东军前来增援，当即逆转了局势。朔方将士们一辈子背着忠诚的牌坊，造起反来色厉内荏力不从心，只消几句摇唇鼓舌的说教便纷纷倒戈归顺。最后只剩河中一城，萧条惨淡地造着不明所以的反。  
夜间举火时，方圆百里内已看不到一星一点与他遥相守望的光。李怀光心如止水地熄灭了烽燧，派人去给浑瑊捎了个口信：我们聊聊。  
浑瑊依旧是那个浑瑊。第二天果然单人单骑一袭布衣前来赴约，笑容依旧是四十年如一日的温和坦诚。春风浩荡的四月天，层峦叠嶂的山石间沁出瀑布般的新绿，山杏花开得云蒸霞蔚。驿路旁一座摇摇欲坠的草亭里他们各自握着一杯冷酒，心照不宣地跳过一切客套，他开门见山地问出了想问的话：“李光弼是怎么死的？”  
浑瑊左手一抖，泼出小半杯酒。然而很快稳住了。  
“天宝年间就病过。还没养好又受了重伤。从此一年不如一年。能一直撑到扫平逆胡，已经是奇迹了。”  
“是么。我听说他是饮鸩自尽的。”  
他以为浑瑊会跳起来和他扭打。然而没有。那人惟妙惟肖地模仿了一个他的冷笑。“你开心就好。”  
他自顾自地给浑瑊讲起那个他不知从哪里听来的传说：李光弼困守徐州，问穆宁以进退之计。聪明通透的盐铁官没有再做“束身归朝”的说教，只直截了当地告诉他：战争结束，他的使命也就结束了。接下来的路，上策可学范蠡逍遥五湖，中策可学曹操挟兵弄权，下策可学田横另立海外，下下策，亦可以谁都不学，属缕置菫，干净了断。  
“你说，以他的为人，会选哪个？”  
浑瑊淡淡翻个白眼，咬紧嘴唇不看他。  
他得意地看到那孩子有点动摇了。然而他并没有继续调戏他的心思，只伸手道：“给我看看他的刀。”  
浑瑊终于立起眉，下意识护住蹀躞带。“什么刀。”  
“镔铁伏突。郭令公送他的。后来传给你了。我都知道。”  
浑瑊彻底放弃了假以辞色的努力，像护雏的母鸡一样竖起了羽毛。“和你又有什么关系。”  
他又将手伸得更远一点，几乎已经碰到了浑瑊的胸口，答非所问地说：“他一辈子带着它，是打算用它自裁的。可惜没用上，他一定很遗憾。”  
浑瑊像被扎了一刀似的向后缩了几寸。然而沉默片刻之后他终于从腰间拔出那把镔铁短刀放在他们中间。  
他无法拒绝一个对李光弼了解到这般地步的人。

镔铁出自遥远的西域，唐人只能从不通言语的胡商手中重金求购，至今无人能破解那近乎巫术的冶炼秘方。在极东之地的契丹人眼中，它更是比黄金贵重百倍的神赐之物。邪恶的咒语和工匠自身的血肉熔铸出深沉幽晦的肌理，冷若冰霜的傲骨，杀气逼人的锋利，宁折不弯的强硬。每一种品性都一语成谶地契合着那个曾将它日日夜夜贴身珍藏的契丹少年。  
短刀静静躺在石桌上，乍看去只如一段黑沉沉了无生气的废铁。直到李怀光将它拿到亭外亮处，太阳照上去的一刹那两人都屏住了呼吸。那刀如活过来了一般，瑰丽的纹路和华美的光泽让一切精雕细琢的珠宝黯然失色。  
他伸手在刃上轻轻一抿，玩味地注视着掌心里皮开肉绽的血痕。是把好刀。它值得他。

“他这一世啊，为了一个郭令公，吃了多少苦，受了多少罪。谁知熬了一辈子，最后竟被一个猪狗不如的皇帝逼死了。阿进。你说，他恨么？”  
浑瑊一皱眉，正待开口，忽然对上那双鹿一般圆润的眼睛，登时看怔了。  
他在说谁？  
那是谁的眼？那又是谁的恨？  
谁也不曾拿他当替身。只有他自己，一意孤行地活成了第二个李太尉。  
李怀光没有期待他的回应。反手握住镔铁刀，干净利落地刺进左胸第三根肋骨下。一拧刀柄，没尽整条利刃。在血涌上喉咙之前他仰望着光彩灼目的太阳，脸上露出心满意足的笑容。  
“这样才对。”

2020.11


	2. （李怀光相关史料分析）

（有私货慎入）

李怀光就真的像他的名字所暗示的（XX），汇集了李光弼和仆固怀恩两人的性格缺陷。李光弼的阴冷，仆固怀恩的傲慢，他自己的偏执，德宗这样的奇葩老板再加上不能好的体制问题，共同酿成了他的杯具。  
但遗憾的是不如那两个人会打仗。【懷光勇而無謀，至魏城之日，營壘未設，因與（朱）滔等大戰於愜山，為滔等所敗。復為悅決水以灌之，諸軍不利。】

唐书本传中关于他在建中之前的经历都比较潦草。这里稍微挖掘一下。  
全唐文中有两份作者阙名的《为李怀光让起复表》，作于大历十二年丁母忧期间。其中的第二表透露了一些他的早期经历。  
【臣年未弱冠，即罹闵凶，终鲜兄弟，惟臣与母，零丁孤苦，继以屡贫，衣食所资，悉资纺绩。比臣从戎朔漠，渐列军行，适遇艰难，累经战阵。北出恒赵，西趣凤翔，或往邺下，或留河上。臣母别臣，积忧成疾，禅诵之外，泣涕终日。】  
可以看到他家不是很有钱。没有兄弟，但应该有个妹妹（通鉴提到妹婿要廷珍）。“从戎朔漠”指安史之乱前已在朔方从军。安史之乱期间和郭子仪的行踪高度重合，东出井陉，撤军入关，参加相州会战和河阳之战。这里没有提到收复两京的战役，不知道是表文省略了还是他确实没有参加。毕竟当时朔方军也不是全都上了两京战场。  
提到河阳之战的时候用了一个“留”字，有一丝分离焦虑的气息，可能那是他第一次离开郭子仪的羽翼。  
新唐书李光弼传中将李怀光列为李光弼部将之首，但其实他只是在河阳之战的时候短暂地听命于李光弼，除此之外找不到他们的任何交集。

广德元年有一份代宗《册尊号赦文》，是在安史之乱终结时候发布的一份表彰名单，非常有价值。这一批功臣（德宗啥的不算）按赏格从高到低划为6级：  
\- 第一级仆固怀恩。  
\- 第二级李光弼。很多人认为李光弼在邙山之败后就退出了主战场，这是非常错误的。他在讨史朝义的战役中起很关键的作用，本人也亲赴洛阳参战。这个赦文是一个很好的旁证。  
\- 第三级李怀仙。他排这么高是因为送来了史朝义的脑袋。  
\- 第四级李抱玉等8人，加李宝臣等4个河北降将，加鱼朝恩和程元振。  
\- 第五级仆固瑒等15人。李怀光在这一级中排在第7名，浑瑊（当时还叫浑日进）排第3名。  
\- 第六级郭子仪。他的赏格显然高于第四、五级，但放在最后单列，因为这一批主要表彰的是讨史朝义的功臣，郭子仪没有参战。给他的与其说是奖赏不如说是精神损失费。  
虽然关于李怀光参与平叛的史料非常稀缺，从这个序列里大概可以看到他的位置：没有功劳也有苦劳，但算不上突出，甚至不如小他七岁的浑瑊。这份名单里没有浑释之，因为他当时已经回灵武留后去了。  
仆固瑒在这份名单里排位并不算高，但在战后神速升迁为朔方行营节度使，成了浑瑊李怀光的顶头上司。当时仆固怀恩是朔方节度使，仆固瑒是朔方行营节度使（朔方军主力屯驻河中河东一带，不在本镇，故称行营），这两个职位显然叠床架屋，纯粹只是为了荣宠他们才搞的。

平史朝义之后浑瑊和李怀光都在仆固瑒麾下，一度和河东势力对峙。浑瑊我们都知道，郭子仪一出山就光速反水了。李怀光稍微暧昧一点，很可能直到榆次兵变、仆固瑒被杀之后才随朔方军主力一起归顺：【郭子儀如汾州，懷恩之眾數萬悉歸之】。但不管怎么说，广德二年仆固怀恩第一次引吐蕃入寇的时候他确实已经到郭子仪这边了：【子仪使裨将李怀光等将五千骑追虏，至麻亭而还。】  
唐书和通鉴里都没有提，但据《大事记续编》，仆固怀恩死后收复灵武之功是记在李怀光名下的：【（永泰元年）闰十月辛卯，朔方副将李懐光克灵州。】我在文中也采取了这个说法。  
大概在这段期间，发生了鱼朝恩刨郭子仪祖坟的事件。【公裨将李怀光等怒，欲求物捕其赏。】这里只提李怀光而没有提浑瑊，就很鲜明地折射出两人性格差异。

大历年间李怀光和浑瑊一样，就是一次又一次左支右绌地防御吐蕃。唐书本传中提到的筑长武城应该是最主要的一个成就。除此之外还有一些零散记录。  
\- 于邵《贺郭子仪破吐蕃表》（大历年间，具体不详）：【李怀光於盐州界积石川大破吐蕃一万馀众，生擒斩首共六千馀级，获牛马及器械不可胜数者。】  
\- 通鉴大历十二年：【吐蕃八万众军于原州北长泽监，己巳，破方渠，入拔谷；郭子仪使裨将李怀光救之，吐蕃退。】  
\- 通鉴大历十三年：【辛未，吐蕃将马重英二万众寇盐、庆二州，郭子仪遣河东朔方都虞候李怀光击却之。】这个马重英是个超牛逼的人物，十五年前领着吐蕃入寇长安的就是他，在他手里吐蕃干掉贵唐和回纥，尽占河西之地，也是民族英雄了。据说藏文文献里叫恩兰·达扎路恭。  
在这段时期李怀光的职位是朔方军都虞侯。虽然我的文里胡编乱造很多，但李虞候 -> 李太尉这个track确实是李光弼和李怀光一个引人注目的相似点。  
旧传：【加為軍都虞候。性清勤嚴猛，而敢誅殺，雖親戚犯法，皆不撓避。子儀性寬厚，不親軍事，紀綱任懷光，軍中尤畏之，亦稱為理。】  
不得不讲从这一段中我看到了郭子仪的精明。他自己立“宽厚得人”的人设，但朔方军的军纪已经很成问题了，也不能真的放任不管。于是就把吃力不讨好的活交给李怀光去做。当然了李怀光对此也心甘情愿。  
这一段也确实让人很容易联想到李光弼。虽然史传评价李光弼不会直言“敢诛杀”，但记录的事迹确实一而再再而三地印证着这一点。再加上相似的家族背景和经历，我不打算讨论郭子仪是不是真的把他当作李光弼的替身，但至少可以从郭子仪和他的相处方式来透视汾淮的相处方式：李光弼在郭子仪手下的时候，他们并肩作战的时候，大概就是这样合作的。  
《怀光》中的光，字面上是李光弼和李怀光的光，实际指代的是郭子仪。李怀光没有得到郭子仪，成了黑化的李光弼。李光弼正因为有郭子仪，勉强没有成为第负一个李怀光。

郭子仪心目中李怀光和浑瑊谁更高一点，是个很微妙的话题。我个人是倾向于李碧妍的说法，郭子仪是把浑瑊（而不是李怀光）当作接班人去培养的。李怀光的性格郭子仪不可能不懂，懂的话就不可能放心把朔方军交给他。  
但现实就是德宗朝初期朔方军的实权一边倒地落在了李怀光手里，浑瑊则非常落魄，简直好像真的去给郭子仪丁忧了。。  
单看一手史料很难发现，但在学者的分析之下（详见《危机与重构》）李怀光的独特之处就显现出来：论打仗他给李光弼拾鞋都不配，但搞政治权术李光弼没法和他比。建中初期德宗和杨炎从关中藩镇着手鞭挞四海，一大批从安史之乱时期就开始建功立业的节度使们纷纷失业，然而李怀光在这次清洗中不但全面接盘了朔方军，甚至一度连四镇北庭的势力都给吞了。可以说如果没有后面的风云突变，李怀光联合诸道军讨平了河朔叛镇，凯旋之日他绝对是贵唐权势最盛的节度使没有之一。  
问题是以德宗和杨炎的暴力削藩作风，怎么会搞这种操作？？怎么会容忍甚至协助李怀光独吞朔方和四镇北庭，一家坐大？这个事至今没有很好的解释。有人（李鸿宾）认为是德宗相信李怀光有勇无谋，比较易制，也有人（李碧妍）认为是李怀光在朔方军中根基深，德宗动摇不了，只能姑息。  
我的私货猜测是：这又是一起杨炎式的借刀杀人。灵感估计来自郭子仪对李怀光的利用。事实上早在郭子仪仍旧掌兵的时候李怀光就曾经试图下手：【子儀入朝，令（杜）黃裳主留務於朔方。邠將李懷光與監軍陰謀代子儀，乃為偽詔書，欲誅大將溫儒雅等。黃裳立辨其偽，以告懷光，懷光流汗伏罪。諸將有難制者，黃裳矯子儀命盡出之，數月而亂不作。】  
注意这里提到了“李怀光与监军”。李怀光阴谋代郭子仪是他贪图权柄，监军图什么？？监军代表的是唐廷的意志。这段记载可能是代宗朝一次未遂的尝试。当时唐廷就已经和李怀光达成了交易：先把郭子仪弄下来再说。  
好在代宗贪权，德宗贪权，李怀光贪权，偏偏郭子仪不贪权。朔方军权力交接最后还是以表面上和平的方式进行了。郭子仪对这次未遂的兵变肯定是有数的，甚至可以猜测一下他坐看浑瑊失权是出于对后者的保护。浑瑊个傻白甜哪干得过李怀光啊。  
之后李怀光擅杀朔方大将温儒雅等人，而没有受到任何追责，很可能也是得到唐廷默许甚至授意的。至于这次换血之后会不会有李怀光独大难制的问题，其实也并不难处理：李怀光长期在朔方军中“敢诛杀”，又没有仆固怀恩那样的部落亲兵，他在军中的群众基础，参照李光弼和李国贞，是相当可疑的。再经过这一场血腥清洗，他图谋郭子仪的位置，自然也有别人图谋他的位置。到时候再来个兵变干掉他，再从朝中派几个心腹去平乱顺手接管，齐活了。  
李怀光长子李璀死前曾说“我兄弟不可死于兵卒之手”。身为叛臣家属，不患国法而患乱兵，他们一家生活在兵变阴影中不是一天两天了。

关于李怀光之叛，材料相对丰富，研究也很多，我就ED了。只想强调两点。  
\- 仆固怀恩之叛源于朔方和河陇的派系斗争。李怀光之叛源于朔方军和神策军的派系斗争，但另有一重很重要的因素是他和德宗之间的信任危机：  
【臣父（李怀光）言：『汝小子何知！主上無信，吾非貪寶貴也，直畏死耳，汝豈可陷吾入死地邪！』】  
一个人愿意信任另一个人，很多时候是因为前者有信任的资本，当遭到背叛时可以及时止损。而封建君臣这样严重不对等的关系中，所谓信任必定是极其脆弱、一旦有隙就几乎不可能修复的。假如前面的分析稍有一点靠谱，唐廷和李怀光早在建中之乱前就有过肮脏（XX）交易，德宗借刀杀人，李怀光也不会傻到不知道自己被借了。他对德宗已经是有所戒备的。在奉天城下遭到拒绝的时候在外人看来p大点事，在李怀光则是一个严重的背叛信号。信任的积累如积雪，破坏则如雪崩。德宗背叛他一次就会背叛他无数次，今天疏远他明天就会猜忌他后天就会对他动手。从这一刻起他能抓住的就只剩下手里的兵权。当初哭着喊着要面圣的是他，一旦时过境迁，迁延反复不肯入朝的也是他。这就一点也不奇怪。  
李光弼死前所面临的困境也是类似的。李光弼不勤王，活该被猜忌。李怀光拼了命去勤王，就能不被猜忌吗？反正至少在贵唐，他们是注定殊途同归的。  
\- 李晟在李怀光之叛中扮演了类似辛云京之于仆固怀恩的角色，有过之而无不及。虽然李晟这个人能力品行都无可指摘，但他确实一而再再而三地、强烈地暗示明示德宗：李怀光必须杀。不管他这么做的原因是出于私怨、派系斗争、还是为国除害，de facto他的强硬态度确实把李怀光推上了绝路。  
至于陆贽卷进这个事里我就相当宽容。他和李晟不一样。李晟可以有所为也可以不为。陆贽一个小书生夹在两大军阀中间他能做什么？他只能替德宗背锅罢了。（李怀光骂他【尔何所能】其实是一针见血=.=

正史记载中李怀光是自缢的。我在文中让他扎心（XXX）而死，因为我太喜欢“属缕置堇”的梗了，说什么都得给圆上。——李光弼饮鸩应了置堇，人不能死两次，那么就让晴为黛影的李怀光替他属缕吧=.=  
另外也参考了李怀光的长子。他的死法实在太有视觉冲击力了……读一遍就留下深重的心理阴影。  
独异志：【李怀光既叛于蒲，朝廷以法诛之。有子七人，其长曰铦。谓诸弟曰：“我兄弟不可死于兵卒之手，曾不自裁！”于是执剑俱斩弟首，堆积叠之，立剑于中，以心淬剑，乃洞于胸。闻者伤之。】  
这里李铦的名字可能有误，原型当为李怀光的长子李琟（通鉴作李璀）。这是一个非常悲剧的人物。虽然记载有限但也隐隐可以看到他的性格里有和李怀光极为相似的阴郁偏执。  
【初，懷光之解奉天圍也，上以其子璀為監察御史，寵待甚厚。及懷光屯咸陽不進，璀密言於上曰：「臣父必負陛下，願早為之備。臣聞君、父一也，但今日之勢，陛下未能誅臣父，而臣父足以危陛下。陛下待臣厚，臣胡人，性直，故不忍不言耳。」上驚曰：「知卿大臣愛子，當為朕委曲彌縫，而密奏之！」對曰：「臣父非不愛臣，臣非不愛其父與宗族也；顧臣力竭，不能回耳。」上曰：「然則卿以何策自免？」對曰：「臣之進言，非苟求生，臣父敗，則臣與之俱死矣，復有何策哉！使臣賣父求生，陛下亦安用之！」】  
自杀就自杀吧，何必非要搞“以心淬剑”这种高难度操作呢。就算是横刀太长自插不易，总还能抹脖子吧。。。  
李璀是很早就预见到了自己家族的结局的。完全可以想见，他在最后几个月的煎熬里一遍遍在意念中策划预演这场惨烈血腥的落幕。他可以说是精心设计了自己的高难度死法。  
现有史料中找不到李璀的生年。我将其设定在战乱之初，当时李怀光不到30岁，也算合理。他们这一代生于战火中的孩子带着与生俱来的PTSD，长成这样是真的可怜。


End file.
